finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide
:NB': This page uses the Super NES localization. The '''''Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide is a book about Final Fantasy VI, known as Final Fantasy III at the time, originally published in North America by Nintendo of America Inc. in conjunction with Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd. in 1994. The book contains artwork from Yoshitaka Amano found throughout the player's guide. The book is 160 pages long. Table of contents The book has the following sections: The Cast This section contains the characters profile, such has artwork, age, stats, and starting equipment along with a short introduction to the characters and their abilities in battle. The game didn't have the character's job titles since they were removed, but the guide have them listed within their profiles. Vicks, Wedge, and Leo do not have a profile section, because of this, they have no job titles. Tips & Tricks Part 1 This section talks about the Imp equipment and its advantages, it also mentions an alternative way of learning learn magic spells via armor, and the functionality of the Rename Card. Part 1: The World of Balance A detail walkthrough of the first half of the game, starting from the beginning of the game till the end of the world. This walkthrough contains detail maps, battle strategies, treasure checklist, shop list, and short story summaries about the game's events. This section was broken into forty events. Tips & Tricks Part 2 The second part of Tips & Tricks talks about Setzer's Dice damage along with a chart for damage output, Mog's Dances and where to learn them, and the result of changing the leader such has having different tent coloring. Part 2: The World of Ruin A detail of the second half of the walkthrough, starting from the Solitary Island till the end of the game. Like the first part, it contains detail maps, battle strategies, treasure checklist, shop list, and short story summaries about the game's events. This section was broken into thirty-five events. Tips & Tricks Part 3 The third and last Tips & Tricks talks about Setzer's Slot ability and gives the odds of obtaining the combinations with a short summary of what each ability does. Information on the Cursed Shield/Paladin Shield and brief information on Desperation Attacks. Using Magic A list of all magic spells along with a short description about them, MP cost, which esper teach what spell and provides the learning rate. This section also includes a list of Strago's Lore and which enemy he can learn them from. Items This section covers all the items in the game in the form of a list. They are divided into these section; Items, Tools, Flying Weapons, Relics, Weapons, and Armor. Listing the price, who can equip it, and short description. Espers This section of the guide talks about how espers work and how the player can learn spells. It goes into details on where the espers are located, list the spells per esper and their learning rate, and the level up bonus on them. Enemy Guide This part is a brief bestiary listing all enemies and bosses. The only information provided are the enemy's HP, weaknesses, steal, and item drop. This area features their own elemental icon. The Colosseum The Colosseum section contains a list of items the player can bet along with what enemy will be fought and the prize for winning. Special Attacks This section contains a list of 255 enemies with their Rages, Sketch, and Control abilities. Special Strategies The last section list and goes into detail about strategies the player can use. *Vanish followed by X-Zone. *Camp at a save point. *Revivify the undead. *Using relics out of battle to cure Poison, Dark, and Imp. *Raising the player's level on Lethe River. *Usefulness of Wall Rings. *Muddle the Mage Master. *Buying Sraphim at a discount in the World of Ruin. *Pairing the relic Offering and Genji Glove. *How to get the Illumina at the Colosseum. *Fighting the Cactrot. *The sidequest involving the wounded soldier. *How to put the Relic Ring to good use. Trivia *The player's guide explains the final battle sequence is supposed to be a rematch of the Statues, the first tier being Poltrgeist, the second tier being against Goddess, and the third tier being against Doom.